Firm Feelings
by Jay-Tales
Summary: It's a first person fanfic about a boy who tranfers to Daisukes school and falls in love with Takeshi.Rated M for Yaoi later on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or the backstory!

WARNING! This story contains scenes of yaoi possibilites! Read at own risk! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'The new kid...that's what I am...i always get weird __looks and no one wants to hang out with me...'_

"Class, we have a new student joining today! Go on why don't you introduce yourself!"

"Huff." '_Okay the moment of truth...will they accept me or look down on me?' _"My name is Higurashi Hidaka, I recently moved here from Hiroshima, I don't know what else to say..." I look around and prayed for their approval,

"Hiroshima? Isn't that city poor or something?"

"Yah! Haha! If you couldn't afford to live in Hiroshima, how do you expect to live here?"

_'I...failed...their...laughing at me...their giggling hurts me...' _I hung my head,

"Leave him alone!" someone yelled out, I lifted my head in time to see someone, a young man about my age walking over to me, he had maroon colored hair and light brown eyes, "Here come sit over here!" he said to me as he grabbed my hand and led me to a desk next to his, "So Hidaka right? My name's Daisuke!" He said as he smiled at me brightly, I smiled back at him, '_A friend...is it possible that i just made a friend...?'_

"What the? Daisuke?" Another young man got up and walked over to me, "Hidaka-Welcome to Tokyo! My name's Takeshi!' He smiled at me and then sat back down, I looked around '_Have I been accepted?_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'The bell just rang...I survived the first day_', "Hidaka! Wait up!" I turned around,

"Daisuke!"

"So, did you see anyone you like?" I looked at him and began to blush a Bright pink,

"What?" I asked trying to avoid the question, just then another young man passed by, he had powder blue hair which hung like string in front of his face, he looked back at me, then ran ahead in a rush,

"Well? you're not gonna escape the question that easily!"

"Ummmmm...I'm not sure..." '_should i tell him...that i like his best friend...the very fact that I like a male might creep him out enough...my first, I don't wanna lose him..._'

"Oh well...I guess you have to be used to everyone before you can choose!" We stopped in front of a house with a plate reading 'Niwa' "Well, this is where i stop!" I looked at him,

"What? Really?"

"Yah, why?" He looked confused,

"I just live two houses down!" I said as I smiled,

"Really, wow i guess we'll be seeing ourselves more often out of school too!" He smiled back at me...'_My first friend...i hope I get alot more..._'

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hey! I know, know I'm a crappy writer! (You try first person AND thoughts!it's hard!) I hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Finally Free

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week now since I tranfered here, we're getting ready to go swimming, but i can't due to a doctor's appointment, he said not to do any overly excessive activities for a few days, "So you're not swimming?" Takeshi asked, getting up in my face, I began to blush,

"Uh, yah...I have a doctor's note and everything..."

"Oh well I was gonna ask if you wanted to pair up with me, you know, doesn't always have to be female and male, besides with you, there's one more male than female!" He turned around and walked away, i looked around at all the other guys,

"Hey where's Satoshi?" I asked bluntly,

"He doesn't usually go swimming because of a 'condition'!"

"Oh..." _I wonder if he'll be out there anyway, this could be my chance to get to know him better..._ "Well I'll go see if he's out there!" I walked out of the change room just as Takeshi snapped Daisuke with a wet towel,

"OW! Takeshi, cut it out!" Daisuke said rubbing his...anyway! I walked out and noticed Satoshi sitting on the bench to the left, I walked over to him, he looked up at me,

"Hi" I said shyly, as i sat down next to him...

"H-Hi..." He said softly, I didn't hear him i knew he said it by the movements of his lips,

"Awwwww, they look so kawaii!" I looked up at the girls who were hovering over us, and began to blush...

"Do you mind? We're talking..." Satoshi said as he looked up,

"Okay! Bye thexthy!" One of the girls said as she waved, Then the boys paraded out of the locker room

"Last one in has to kiss hidaka!"

"HUH?" My head jerked up, as I gulped hardly, I blushed as they all dove in trying not to be last, just then Takeshi came out of the change room,

"Hey! Guys that's not fair I wasn't ready!" I looked over at Takeshi in shock,_ Oh god! I'm gonna have to kiss Takeshi! OH GOD! _My face went beet red,

"Haha! takeshi has to kiss Hidaka!" all the guys laughed but Daisuke looked at me, and got out of the pool,

"Hey, Is something wrong, your face is beet red!"

"It-Its nothing!" I said as i shook my head, then looked up only to see Takeshi walking towards me, "Oh com'on! Just because they say so, doesn't mean you actually have to!" I said as i waved my arms,

"Actually we swore that whenever we get last, we do whatever the race was about, sooooo" He knealt down and pecked me on the cheek and i started to feel dizzy, but i know i didn't show it,

"That's not good enough it has to be a full blown on the lips kiss!"

"What? Oh fine!" He knealt down again and our lips touched, it was magical, i loved every minute of it, but again didn't show it, he stood up again, "There! Happy?" I looked up at Daisuke, and then to all the other guys,

"Actually, I think i might have a fever!" I got up and rushed out of the pool area, "Damn! My hearts beating a mile a minute! What are the chances of Takeshi being the last on in the pool?****AGH! I feel warm, it's happening again! No not now! NO!" I fell to the floor, gasping for breath, "Thank God, I stopped it..."

"Hidaka! HIDAKA!"

"ugh...aghmmmm..." I opened my eyes to see Takeshi hovering over me, "AH!" I lept backwards hitting my head on a bed post, "Ow! Where am I?"

"The nurses office, duh! Oh right you haven't been down this part of the school yet have you?" He looked at me and smiled that smile I like, "Here I'll take you back to class!" He grabbed my hand and lead me through the hallways and eventually we ended up back in class,

"Hey Hidaka..." Daisuke whispered to me,

"Yah?" I turned to the side and asked politely,

"How are ya feeling? Takeshi said he found you out cold in the middle of the hallway floor, he said you were sweating really badly!"

"I'm great! thanks for asking!" I smiled and he smiled back,

"Hey guys! I hope your gonna be at the Megumi Monument Shrine tonight!" Daisuke and I looked at him,

"Why?" Daisuke asked

"Because Dark's going to steal the Megumi Sutra Beads tonight at 9 O'Clock!"

"WHAT?" Daisuke yelled as he banged his head on his desk, I looked back in confusion, it was as if Daisuke was involved in it,

"Who's Dark?" I asked, they both gave me alook that made me feel stupid,

"I guess his fame hasn't preceded that far, he's a black winged phantom thief," he look at me, "so Hidaka, do you have plans? Cause I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to video tape it!" I blushed,

"Uh, I'd love to!" He smiled at me,

"Awesome!" He walked away,

"Do you really wanna go with him tonight? He gets kinda crazy whenever Dark shows up!" I looked back at Daisuke and smiled,

"Of course!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8:57, Dark should be showing up soon..._"So, are you excited?" I looked at Takeshi, i can't believe we're hanging out together, just the two of us, "There he is!" Takeshi said almost pouncing me, I looked up, and all i could do was stare in shock, i couldn't believe it!

"Ow Takeshi get off!" I yelled as he used my head as a resting point for his video camera,

"Just a little longer! i need to get some good shots!" Just then my neck twitched, then my back, and i fell over, and Takeshi fell on top of me, "Ow!" I looked up and began to blush at the site of Takeshi laying on me looking right at me, "Uh, I...have to go!" I got up and ran away,

"Hey! I'm not done with my video!" Takeshi yelled through the trees as i ran,

"Noooo..." I wimpered softly, "It's gonna happen no matter what this time!" A warm glow surrounded me as it engulfed my body,

"Finally! I'm free!" I...had become my other half, Radk...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I knwo it was a short chapter, but com'on i just started it! I can't wait for the next chapter!


	3. Radk, the unknown Angel

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Finally I'm free!" **_Radk! Turn me back now! _**Just then Dark flew over head and swooped down into the shrine, and I followed, **_Radk! Seriously! _**"I'm not listening!" I swooped down into the shrine after Dark, and as i was, Dark was just putting the Sutra around his neck, "Dark, so we meet He jerked his head up,

"That voice, It can't be!" he turned around only to see an empty room, I preceeded to grab a white feather from my and turned it into a holy ball of light, and blasted it at Dark,

"Agh!" Dark went flying to the floor, he stood up, I then grabbed another feather and slashed him across the chest, he fell to the floor holding it,

"Have you had enough?" I looked down at him and smirked, but noticed the pain he was in, **_Radk! Stop it! _**

"Not even started!" He stood up, leaped back and darted at me, uppercutting me, I went flying then he stood above me with a feather in his hand, He then preceded to power it into a ball of darkness, and shot directly at my stomach, causing me to spit up blood, I then flipped up on my hands and kicked him in the face,

"Dark!" We stopped and looked in the direction of the yelling **_Satoshi?_**, "Don't hurt him! If you hurt him you might hurt...AGH!" A white light engulfed him and when he emerged, he was the Angel, Krad,

"Krad, so you're here to fight too?" I smirked as I looked at him,

"No, I'm here to protect Dark from you!" he dashed towards me as he pulled a white feather out of his wing, he swiped at me but I jumped back,

"It's gonna take more than to get away from me!" He ran at me, but I jumped back and he disappeared, and reappeared behind meand slashed me across the back,

"AGH!" I went flying forward, I got up and noticed Dark staring at Krad, he then pulled a black feather from his wing and darted at Krad, focusing all the energy from the feather, he built it up in his fists and punched Krad in the stomach then the face,

"How do you expect me to fight alongside you when oyu've tried to kill me so much?"

"DARK!"

"HUH?" We all looked at the hall towards the exit, **_Takeshi's Dad?_**

"Inspector Saehara?" He entered the room,

"Aha! I've finally found you Dar-...One, two, th-th-three Dark's?"

"Dammit!" Dark backed away and flew away, Krad then ran up and followed not far behind Dark,

"Sorry Inspector!" I Jumped up and flew away,

"DAAAAAARK!" The inspector grabbed onto my leg, "Give back the Sutra!" I tried to shake him off but he began to climb up my body so i slapped him with a feather,

"AHHhhhhhhhhh! DAAAAAAAAAAARK!" I preceded to head home, and went to sleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Click!

"Mghmgmmmmmmm..." I sat upon my bed in a daze, I could barely remember what happened last night,

"Hidaka! Get upit's time for school!"

"Yah I know!" I got out of bed and slipped off my pants and shirt and put on my new school uniform, I said bye to Zew, my cat, (at least I think it's a cat) "Seeya Mom!"

"Bye honey!" I preceded to head to school, but stopped at Daisuke's because we walk to school together,

"Hurry up Daisuke!"

"I know, I know!" Daisuke yelled as he ran out of his house,

"So, are we swimming today?" I asked swiftly,

"I am, but are you allowed to yet?"

"Yah the doctor phoned last night, and said I could do those activities again!"

"Okay! Great!" He smiled at me softly like he usually does, We finally made it to school, and headed for class, then went in our desks, then Takeshi walked up to us,

"Hey guys did you hear?"

"What? About Dark? Who hasn't? He shows up almost every week now!" Daisuke as if he was a stalker,

"No, I mean the other two angels that were with him!" i jerked my head up and looked at Daisuke, "Well, whatever, It's probably nothing, I doubt they'll show up again!" He walked back to his desk,

"Okay class! Let's head to the pool area!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're swimming today Hidaka?" I looked up to answer and blushed when I saw Takeshi standing over me,

"Y-Yah, I got a doctor's note!" I swiftly looked back down and and got changed making sure NOT to watch Takeshi changing, "So do we just put our stuff away and head out now?" I asked confused because I've never had a swimming class, then everyone else ran out and left me behind, and I started putting my stuff away,

"Need some help with that?" I looked up and blushed when I saw Takeshi kneeling down, "You are really disorganized!" He started helping me put my stuff away, "You should really get someone to help be organized, You're room's probably a mess!" He looked at me and smiled,

"My Room?" I blushed again and concentrated picking up the my stuff, which was layed out on the floor, Takeshi then got up and adjusted his spot to right next to me and knealt down again,

"That's the last of it!" I was getting ready to stand up when Takeshi leaned forward and pecked me on the lips, it was a soft, quick peck, but felt like an eternity, "Com'on, let's go!" We both stood up and left the locker room,

"Higurashi! Saehara!"

"Here!"

"Yes!" We both raised our hands and lined up with everyone else,

"Now class, I have to go to a quick meeting so you will get to fool around all you want I'll be back in an hour, an I better not find any dead bodies!" Everyone laughed and so did Miss Hikari, but I wasn't sure if i should laugh, so I nodded, Then Miss Hikari left the pool area, I guess that explains why she wasn't wearing a bathing suit,

"Party!" Everyone jumped in the pool and started splashing each other, but since I was from Hiroshima, I didn't know how to swim, so I sat on the edge of the pool,

"Hey, Hidaka!" Takeshi ran up to me and, "Aren't you gonna swim?"

"I still have yet to learn because Hiroshima only had one swimming pool and it was across town,

"Oh okay!" he ran back into the pool,

_Sigh_, "I wish I knew how to swim..."

"Hidaka!"

"Wha-"

"Take a dive!" Someone ran up and pushed me in the pool,

"Ahhhhhhhh!" 'SPLASH' I couldn't breath...I think I'm drowning...then everything went black...When I came to, I spat up water, and saw Takeshi kneeling over me, "Takeshi? What happened?"

"Masahiro pushed you in the water!" I looked around, everyone was surrounding us,

"Did I drown?"

"Almost! I saved you!" He smirked a little, and smiled a little then my eyes went big,

"What? You didn't give me-"

"I had to give you mouth-to-mouth, or you would've drowned!" He stood up and looked at Masahiro, "Are you stupid? He can't swim well!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Why did you even push him in the water anyway?" He turned around and took my hand and pulled me to my feet,

"Takeshi, it's okay, as long as I'm gonna live!" I smiled at him, "Agh!" I fell to the floor, holding my chest tightly gasping for breath,

"Hidaka? Hidaka, what's wrong?"

"I think he swallowed too much chlorine!"

"I'll take him to the nurse's office!" Takeshi grabbed me and took me to the nurse's office and layed me on the bed, "The nurse has the day off today, so I'll stay here and watch over you!"

"Thanks...Takeshi..." I felt feint, I wasn't passing out, I was just weak,

"So Hidaka, if you feel better after school, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house and watch the tape from last night with me!" Takeshi looked at me and smiled that smile I like,

"That'd be great..." I dozed off...asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the third chapter(you obviously like the story if you've read this far) If you felt sparks between Takeshi and Hidaka in this one, You won't know wut hit you in the fourth one! (it does get dirty just to warn you!)


	4. A night at Takeshi's

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:37, school is out for the weekend, and I'm walking with Takeshi and headed to his house..._"I can't wait to see the footage I got!" Takeshi said smiling widely,

"So when are we gonna get to your house?" I asked, "We've been walking for the past half an hour!"

"Here we are! Saehara Manor!" I looked at the massive house in front of me,

"Whoah! It's huge!"

"what do you expect? My dad IS the inspector! Com'on, let's go inside!" we ran inside, when we entered I couldn't believe it...wait yah I could, it looked normal inside, Com'on let's go to my room!" _'His' room? Alone?_ We headed up the stairs and entered his room, he set his bag on the seat next to the door and started unbuttoning his shirt,

"Uhhhhh, what are you doing?" I asked unsure of what I was seeing,

"Well, the Azumano school uniform is waaaaay to uncomfortable! So as soon as I get home, I change!" He removed his shirt and the muscle shirt underneath, leaving his upper body bare, he started unbuckling his belt,

"I think I'll go outside and wait for you to finish!" I turned around but before I could even touch the doorknob, he stopped me,

"Oh what's the harm? Seriously it's like you don't have one!" I began blush more than I have ever blushed in my life,

"Ummmmm..." I was totally speechless, I couldn't leave because he'd probably think I didn't like him, but if I stayed I might see him naked! When I looked again, he was wiggling out of his pants, then he looked at me,

"You're probably uncomfortable in that, I have something you could wear, why don't you change into it?" He grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt, I was uncomfortable, questioning if I should tell him,

"Y-Yah, I am..."_ DOH!_ he threw me the clothes in his hand,

"Here get changed!"

"O-okay, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh don't worry about it! We're both guys! Unless there's something you're not telling me!" He began to laugh, I hung my head but didn't remove my clothing, then I heard him walking towards me, "Here, let me help you!" He grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and tugged on it til I gave in and took it off, because my buttons we're already undone, He preceded to pull off my shirt, I tried to resist him, but I kind of didn't want to, then he grasped my hips and pulled of my jeans, leaving me in my boxers, just like him, I started to blush again,

"H-How about that video!" I said swiftly, he took his hands of my chest,

"Oh yeah! Let's watch it!"

"But what about putting on the clothes?" I asked frantically,

"Meh, I'm not gonna bother!" He said smiling at me, After I saw him Smile, I sighed and dropped the clothes to the ground and walked over to his tv and sat next to him, He put the tape in the VCR and turned it on, it was a pretty good video, except for when we fell, "That was pretty, but then you ran away..."

"Yah, sorry about that!" I looked at him, and noticed he wasn't paying any attention to the video, he was staring at me with his beautiful eyes and he wasn't looking at my face either, "Uh, what are you looking at?"

"Yo-"

"Takeshi! I'm home!"

"Dad! Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Can Hidaka stay the night?" I looked at him and he smiled at me softly,

"Sure son, just make sure you phone to see if it's okay with his parents!"

"I know dad! Hey Hidaka phone your mom and ask her if you can stay the night!"

"I'm not sure..."

"Com'on! it'll be fun!" He smiled at me again, how could I resist,

"Hello, mom, can I stay the night at Takeshi's? Really? Great!" I tunred around,

"Well?" I nodded at him and he jumped up and celebrated,

"Takeshi! It's ten thirty! Time for bed!"

"Yes dad!" We headed back to his room and I looked around,

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I questioned confused,

"I only have one bed so we're gonna have to share it!" I jerked my head in his direction and just looked at him,

"...What?..." He hopped in the bed and he patted it in signal for me to get in bed, I was reluctant at first but he didn't seem to mind so I just got in bed, I couldn't fall asleep so I did what I always do, simulate sleeping 'til I fall asleep, y'know, eyes closed, breathing through etc. Just then I felt takeshi climb over me,

"Are you asleep?" I couldn't answer because I was so nervous, then I felt him peck me on the cheek, "Goodnight Hidaka..." He rolled over to his side and fell asleep,

"Goodnight Takeshi..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahhhhh" I woke in a blur, I could barely see, I looked over and Takeshi was gone and the clock read two o'clock, "Two o'clock? I overslept!" I looked down and the covers were gone...and so were my boxers..."Hey! where are my boxers!" I loooked around and couldn't find them,

"Hey Hidaka, you up ye-" He walked in the room and looked at me, his eyes went big, and so did mine,

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled as loud as I could,

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...wow, this...is awkward!"

"where are my boxers?" I asked frustrated,

"I took the liberty of cleaning them for you!"

"Oh god! Please tell me you didn't take them off me yourself!"

"Relax, I took them off under the covers, you must've just threw off the covers!"

"Hey wait are those my boxers in your hand?"

"Uh yeah..."I ran over to him, and grabbed my boxers, and slipped them on quickly, "Uh, wow, I didn't think I'd ever see that item!"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you so angry? It was bound to happen eventually, we have the same gym and swimming class!"

"Whatever! Let's change the subject!"

"Hey did you hear? Dark's gonna steal a painting from the museum at nine o'clock tonight!"

"Really?" I thought about the last time I saw Dark, "I don't think I'll be going tonight!" I smiled at Takeshi and he looked at me with disappointment,

"Oh, I was hoping you'd go with me!" He looked down at his feet,

"Grrrrr-Oh alright!" I GAVE IN AGAIN! He's just so cute!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8:56, waiting once again for dark, but instead I was alone,_ "Hidaka!"

"Takeshi! What took you so long? Hey, where's your camera?"

"I didn't bring it! I just wanted to witness Dark with you!" He smiled AGAIN! "I was wondering...do you like anyone?"

"Wha?"

"Hey! There's Dark!" Takeshi pointed in the sky at the black winged angel hovering overhead, He landed on the roof of the Museum and walked iside the roof entrance, just then some guards ran by,

"He's three minutes early! Why is he three minutes early? Soldier three, press the button!"

"Yessir!" He pressed the button on a remote, and just then a barrier surrounded the museum, "It's ready sir! Now Dark can't escape the museum!"

"What is that?"I asked concerned for Dark,

"It's my dad's latest invention, it's a barrier stops anything of magical properties to pass!" He started cheering in excitement, but I was worried for Dark, "They've got him for sure!" Taht's what I was worried about, I know that i know him! I knew when I first layed eyes on him as Radk! **_Uh oh, looks like Dark's screwed! _**_Shut up Radk! _I started to shiver, not because I was cold, but because I was worried, just then a coat wrapped around my shoulders, "You're shivering, you can wear my coat!"

"Thanks..." I knew I couldn't tell I wasn't cold after he was so nice to me,

"Hey there's Dark again!" Takeshi pointed to the roof of the building where Dark was getting out his wings, he flew up and hit the barrier and went flying,

"DARK!" I stood up and yelled his name as my eyes began to tear, Takeshi looked up at me,

"Hi...daka?" he looked down, "I know how to reverse the barrier,

"Really? Tell me please!"

"Okay, all you have to do is-----"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love how I ended that! HAHA!


	5. Break in 'n' Rescue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! Got it!" I stood up and looked down at Takeshi, "Thanks!" _**Wow...he's actually willing to destroy his father's invention for you! **Shut up Radk! _I ran toward the museum as I went over the routine, _Okay, one: Find the officer with the remote and steal it from him, it should be easy cause he probably put it in his back pocket. Two: Press the button twice which will temporarily phaze the barrier, making it possible for me to enter as Radk. Three: find the source of the barrier which should be in the middle of the museum, and press the button five times subsequently. Four: Destroy the machine and the remote. **Sounds simple! **Shut up! **Well, i guess it's time to change into me! How would we go about doing that...I wonder what Takeshi's doing right now.** "_Huh? DAMMIT! RADK!" **_I'm just saying, what if he's sad because you left?_** the orange light surrounded me again and Radk emurged. "HA! Let's get down to business!"

I flew above stealthily through the trees so as to not be noticed, _**Radk! Get on the ground! Takeshi might see you! He's hiding in these trees! **You wish! _I looked down and noticed the officer that was holding the remote, "Bingo!" I swooped down and grabbed a random officer and put my hand over his mouth, then pulled him into the trees,

"HAghhg!" I punched him out and stole his clothing and put them on, I looked down at him and laughed,

"thanks!" I ran out of the trees and spotted the officer with the remote again, "heh...your mine!" i walked behind him and looked in his back pocket, "what the-?" it wasn't there! the officer was holding it! _**Oh no! What are we gonna do? **Don't worry about it..._"Ahem...Excuse me sir, may I see the device your holding?"

"Negative! Saehara said to hold on to it and not let any other officers get it!" He continued to walk, I glared at him from where I stood _**Dammit! What're we gonna do!?** Calm down! I have a plan! Y'know, I don't even know why I'm helping you save my enemy! **Shut up!**_ I followed the officer with the remote, and waited for him to put it back in his pocket, but he didn't

"There's only one thing to do!" **_Wait, what? What're you gonna do!?_** _Don't worry! _I ran closer to the officer and grabbed the collar of his shirt, **_Radk!_** I pulled him into some nearby bushes, then i gazed into his eyes,

"What is the meaning of this!?" I pulled him close and gazed into his eyes, He breathed in deeply, "D-D-Dark!!!" He yelled loudly **_AGH! Stop him!_** I pulled him in even closer and kissed him deeply on the lips **_What the hell!_** The officer silenced himself, and closed his eyes gracefully, blushing the whole time,

"Now then, hows about you give me that remote now?" He handed it over with great ease, "Heh, like taking candy from a baby!" I ran towards the museum and pressed the button once, and waited until I got closer and pressed it again, and then I ran inside and looked for the source of the barrier, "Where do you think it is?" **_He said it would be near the middle, which does make sense!_** "Right!" I ran towards the center of the museum, as I reached the middle, I noticed a small machine surrounded by sensors, "Okay..." I tiptoed towards the machine and stepped over and ducked under all the sensors, "Now just to..." I grabbed the machine and flew up over the senors and landed, and preceeded to press the button five times, "Now then..." I threw it harshly on the ground, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" He stomped on it and began jumping on it **_What the hell are you doing? _**I looked around, "Oh..." I rubbed the back of my head,****"...Just...warming up for battle...eheheh..."

"AGH!" _**DARK!**_ Running in the direction of the hollering, I ran into the area where Dark was attempting to escape,

"Dark! Stop!" I ran towards him and stopped him from go towards the barrier again, "Stop!"

"Let go! Let go of me! Now!" He elbowed me in the jaw, but I rebuttled by grabbing a boquet of feathers, and turning them into a rope. I lashed it towards him and lassoed him and pulled him forcefully, He hit the ground hard and looked up at me shouting.

"Hush, hush! You don't wanna be caught do you?" I bent down over him and looked him in the eyes, "Y'know, I never noticed how beatiful the shade of purple your eyes are..."

"Wh-what?" He inched backwards, but I stepped closer and got on my knees, and lunged forwards, "What are you-" I grabbed his jaw and pulled him close and kiss him gingerly on the lips. Instead of pushing away, he pulled me closer by the lower back. Although he wasn't my crush it was amazing...It felt as if...an eternity...had gone by...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOH! CLIFFHANGER! MUHUHA! o(.)o---\/


End file.
